Mais Que Amigos - Leonetta
by Thalita Schebella
Summary: One Shoot Leonetta... Conta a historia do dia em que mudou a historia de uma casal de amigos para sempre... Espero que gostem, deixem suas opiniões nos coments, obrigado!


"Mais Que Amigos - (Leonetta)"

-Hey loirinho - disse Vilu abraçando Leon-

-Hey magrela - disse retribuindo o abraço-

-Achei q você tinha me dito que não iria mais me chamar assim - disse cruzando os braços e franzindo a testa-

-Brincadeira minha fofa -disse apertando as bochechas da Vilu-

-Para com isso, e vem logo que o pessoal tão nos esperando na van

-Ok loirinha - disse irônico-

Eles foram até o carro correndo, ficaram se empurrando na porta para ver quem abriria.

-Sai Loirinho eu que vou abrir

-Não vai mesmo, sou mais forte que você.

-Poxa vida Leon, to de cara com você, não fala mais comigo - disse virou de costas pra ele e cruzou os braços-.

-Vilu, viluzinha, hey, minha loirinha, não fica brava... -disse colocando as mãos nos ombros da amiga-

-Hey vocês dois, será que podem vir logo, queremos ir. -disse Fran pelo vidro da Van-

-Fran diga ao seu amigo que se ele puder me soltar seria ótimo, por que eu quero entrar na Van-

-Meu amigo nada, seu amigo, vamos logo vocês.

-Hey minha loirinha, vem cá -disse puxando e a abraçando por trás-

-Me larga - disse se debatendo-

-Não, só se você disser que não esta mais brava comigo e vai abrir a porta pra gente. -disse dando um beijo no ombro dela-

-Me larga e eu abro a porta - disse se soltando, abrindo a porta e entrando-

-Santa teimosia... -disse rindo e entrando na van-

O caminho foi bem animado, eles todos foram cantando, mas Violetta e Leon não se falaram, mas... Ao chegar ao destino final a praia, todos vão para a água menos a Vilu...

-Que garota teimosa vai ficar lá sozinha - disse Camila-

-Tudo porque ela esta brava comigo - disse Leon-

-Pois é tinha que ser por sua culpa ne Leon? -Disse Naty

-Ok eu errei... Mas espera, já sei - disse sorrindo com uma cara-

-O que você vai inventar? -Disse Diego

Simplesmente não foi respondido, Leon saiu correndo chegou do lado da espreguiçadeira em que estava a Vilu, pegou ela no colo e saiu correndo em direção ao mar.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? Me larga agora Leon - gritou Vilu-

-Você que manda - disse e soltou-a, que caiu no mar-

Todos começaram a rir e Violetta se levantou encarou Leon...

-Seu idiota, nojento, chato -disse estapeando ele fazendo todos rirem- seu retardado

-Eu também te adoro minha loirinha -disse segurando os braços dela e olhando nos seus olhos com um sorriso-

-Seu idiota - disse Violetta rindo-

-Haha consegui minha amiga de volta, vem cá sua nojenta - disse abraçando Violetta-

Depois de passar o dia na praia, foram para a casa de praia da Fran que ficava ali perto, e depois foram para um lual...

Durante o Lual, eles se divertiram muito, mas teve uma hora em que Violetta se afastou do pessoal e se sentou na areia da praia admirando as ondas do mar...

-Hey loirinha o que ta fazendo aqui sozinha?

Violetta se virou e viu Leon a fitando

-Me assustou sabia? -disse o fitando também-

-Desculpa, é que estranhei você sozinha aqui por tanto tempo- disse sentando-se ao lado dela-

-Queria ficar sozinha, observando o mar.

-Se quiser eu volto para lá?

-Pode ficar.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio

-Vilu? -disse se virando para a amiga-

-Sim - disse virando-se pra olha-lo

Eles tiveram uma linda troca de olhares, Violetta ficou meio sem graça e sorriu colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, já Leon, deu um breve sorriso, eles foram se aproximando, estavam a centímetros de distancia, sentiam a respiração de o outro bater em seu rosto, escutavam as batidas de seus corações batendo em verdadeira sintonia, seus lábios se roçavam então Violetta abaixou a cabeça e virou um pouco o rosto...

-Desculpa o que você ia dizer mesmo? -disse Violetta um pouco sem graça-

-Eu que peço desculpas Vilu, eu queria te falar um coisa, mas deixa baixado. -respondeu Leon-

-Tb queria te falar uma coisa, mas fala você primeiro.

-Fala você, com certeza é mais importante.

-Esta bem, então Leon, você sabe que eu e você somos melhores amigos há muito tempo, e isso é muito importante, mas de uns tempos pra cá, eu fui passando a ver você de uma forma diferente, você não era mais o garoto no qual eu falava de tudo, até sobre os caras que estava afim, acho que eu sempre te vi assim, só não tinha me dado de conta ainda, ãhn, bom o que eu quero dizer é que eu não gosto mais de você como amigo, como meu melhor amigo, você é mais que isso, Leon eu... Eu...

-Você? Você? - disse levantando o rosto da amiga fazendo com que eles se olhassem nos olhos-

-Eu te -fechou os olhos com força, respirou fundo- Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo Vilu... -Violetta o cortou-

-Não você não entende, eu amo você, de verdade, não só como meu amigo, você é a pessoa que eu amo, não quero que isso estrague nossa amizade, mas eu precisava falar.

-Eu entendi, eu também te amo, eu não sei explicar a um bom tempo venho te olhando de uma forma diferente. Você é mais que uma amiga pra mim.

Ambos sorriram...

-Tenho um pouco de receio quanto a sua resposta, mas, Vilu, minha loira quenga, aceita ser minha namorada?

-Sim, claro que aceito, meu loirinho.

-Te amo Vilu!

-Te amo Leon!

Eles se olharam sorrindo, rolou a mesma aproximação, olho no olho, corações batendo em um mesmo ritmo, sendo esse muito acelerado, respirações rápidas batendo no rosto um do outro, lábios se roçando... Então Leon coloca uma de suas mãos no pescoço de Violetta, eles fecham os olhos lentamente, se deixam levar pela força do momento e começam um beijo calmo cheio de amor, um mixer de emoções passa por eles, Leon pede passagem com a língua e Violetta cede, e assim começa uma massagem de línguas, que ambos gostavam, Vilu um pouco atrevidinha deu uma mordida de leve na língua de Leon... No final do beijo, se separam entre selinhos, gostosos e demorados selinhos, encostam suas testas ainda de olhos fechados.

-Te Amo! – Ambos dizem e sorriem-.

"Fim"


End file.
